Undead Determination
by SparkingFury
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS  A story about a man who tries desperately to recover the person he lost, even in undeath he searches onwards.


**Undead Determination**

It was a clear night, the moon shone brightly over the graveyard, six months ago; I threw away who I was to protect someone, and had what was to become of me taken away. I doubt any of you to ever understand, I won't let go until I know that person is safe. Not even death would stop me, and my dear friends who lost their life alongside me. They shouldn't have lost their lives, this was my problem, and I brought them into this, now they're dead, alongside me. Buried side by side, lifeless bodies under the eerie moonlight, this was what we were sentenced to, forever lying here, and it was my fault…

The moon shone brightly enough to see everything in the midnight black, as she walked slowly down the street, someone had died because of her, and she was helpless to stop the monster that kidnapped her. Of course, someone came to her rescue. Actually three people came to rescue her, the three people were sort of close to her… sort of.

The first person who came crashing in through the door, was someone she used to know well, she grew up with him, but over the years he got colder, and he turned into the kid with the stone heart that was standing before her, if he got serious enough, he could easily kill the person holding her hostage. Then, two more people emerged through the door.

One of them was a wild kid, he was the closest of the three to her but, he was the weakest mentally, and he could be easily manipulated.

The other one was someone the girl was never close to, but she was glad to see him, he was not the fittest, but could easily win a fight, this kid was psycho! But this fight… she wasn't so sure…

They had entered and stared down the kidnapper, and then the wild one leapt at the thug, who knocked him aside and grabbed an Uzi out of his pocket. He shot a spray of bullets at the wild one, striking him several times in the head. The wild one died right there, but the thug leapt at him and battered his bloody corpse.

This stirred the serious one up; he leapt at the thug and grabbed the Uzi. With the Uzi in his possession he charged at the thug and punched him in the gut, the thug doubled over and the serious one grabbed the thugs neck, he held the Uzi to the thugs neck and shot. The thug collapsed, as the serious one slowly made his way to his friends' corpse, the thug rose up again and growled at the serious one, then pounced on him. He grabbed his shoulder and snarled; he ripped into the skin and started pulling it off, after a while. The serious one fell to the ground clutching his arm, or what was left of it. All that was left of his right arm was the bone. He snarled at the thug, and dashed at him, but came point blank with a concealed shotgun in the thug's sleeve.

The psycho one looked in horror at the two corpses, then the girls, drenched in tears… Then he ran, he ran for his life… but, the thug tossed off his shirt and revealed a mass of circuitry and metal plates, he was literally, a living weapon. He pointed his hand at the psycho one, and shot an electric bolt, which went straight through the heart and shut it down. He collapsed.

The girl was in shock, all of them were dead, and she was alone. She sobbed more loudly, and the thug looked back to her. "Don't cry… this is your new home… Don't you like i-"He suddenly stopped and looked around, there behind him was the serious one, who had just thrust his good arm through the thug's heart. The thug snarled and pulled the arm out of his heart, he then grabbed the serious ones neck and violently ripped half of it off. The girl screamed and the serious one collapsed in a puddle of blood. The thug clutched his broken chest and snarled at the corpse, then his back lit up orange, and flames burst out of it, propelling him away. The girl shut the eyes of all the corpses and ran in the direction she thought would take her home.

But, that was six months ago, she was still alone and they were still dead, she looked up into the endless black sky and saw a shooting star, she silently wished to herself, "I wish… I wish that they would come back, those three, the three that sacrificed their lives for me… Mitch… Jay… and Ryan…" Down at the graveyard a sad laugh echoed through the air, and three hands ripped through the ground of three graves, lying side by side, under the bright moonlight.

It was three confused corpses that stared up at the moon, it had made them the undead, they were just standing there, and they had no brains or soul at the moment. But as the moon shone down on them, it stopped, and cast light only on Ryan, the psycho one. The moonlight swirled around him, and suddenly, something erupted on the moon, a brilliant silver comet came crashing down at the whim of his fingers.

The moon slowly moved over to Mitch, the serious one, and stayed over him. Soon, a radiant light shone in the west, the sun hovered over until it was above Jay, the wild one. The ray of light shining on him intensified, and electricity sparked around him, it suddenly jolted into his left arm and then the sun slowly moved over, until it was behind the moon.

A radiant black light filled the land, all was pitch black, and the sun was black, with brilliant white flames flaring around it. Suddenly eclipse fire burnt up from the ground and engulfed Mitch's bone arm. Suddenly, a gold shooting star shot through the eclipse, bearing the wishes of a broken girl and with that, the zombies had received their souls, but they felt empty inside, hungry for fulfilment.

After the event which flashed before her eyes, the girl had run away, frightened. This was what she wished for… right? Then why did she feel, **it had all gone ****wrong.**

There was someone monitoring their graves though, and he just so happened to be our metallic monster, he laughed and flew away.

The streets were bursting with night life, people going home from shopping, from dinner etc. but suddenly, a red light phased through the middle of the street, people ran, for no reason at all… Suddenly someone appeared at the end of the street, standing there lifeless, suddenly his eyes flashed yellow, and the serious one pulled out two pistols.

He looked around, and saw his enemy, the kidnapper, standing in a building. The zombie shot at him, but he ran through a wall to the next room, Mitch was shooting all along the street after him, glass flew everywhere, stabbing him numerous times, but he didn't care, the zombie had a mission.

The thug leapt out of the building and grabbed him, both of them were struggling, suddenly Mitch snarled at him, and his bone arm lit up on eclipse fire, he grappled the thug and threw him away. He ran after him and punched him in the steel gut, the thug snarled and flew off, but the zombie chased him for a while, suddenly something caught his attention, it was another zombie, Jay. Jay had realised that he died because Mitch pulled him into the case, and he wanted revenge for his death.

Jay leapt forwards and punched Mitch, who responded by kneeing him in the gut, Jay stumbled over and fell back, Mitch walked over, about to kill him, when Jay snarled and put his hand towards Mitch's chest, his hand forming a gun, suddenly his arm lit up as bright as the sun, and he shot a scorching, bright white laser at him from his hand. Mitch fell over backwards, the beam had gone straight through his heart, he collapsed onto the ground with a deathly scream, but… that shooting star… he had a mission, he refused to die here! Mitch got up and snarled at his opponent, Jay prepared to fire again, but Mitch laughed, and the laugh echoed throughout the entire city, Mitch clenched his fist, and eclipse fire formed around his bone arm, he dashed forwards as Jay fired, Mitch punched the laser and it flew back at Jay, who then collapsed onto the ground, Mitch slowly stumbled over, looked at Jay, and punched him in the face…

Suddenly, a scream broke the silence. Mitch looked around in anguish, he had a feeling it was… He ran as fast as a zombie could, which was actually surprisingly fast, he leapt up onto a streetlight, and roared into the sky. He looked around and leapt onto the building opposite him, he started climbing up by forcing his fingers through the glass, and pulling himself up, this would've been excruciatingly painful, but alas, he was already dead.

Once he reached the top, he looked down, not taking the time to admire the view, he paced around. He didn't know where the scream came from. He sat down on a fan and stared up into the sky, he had to find her, her life depended on it. He looked down at the cars speeding past, and then up to the horizon, the thug had flown off into the distance, and Mitch didn't have a clue where the girl was, his mission was making his dead bones struggle, it was hard on him. He heard a police siren, and saw a fleet of police cars speeding down the highway. Mitch ran and leapt off the building, he had to see what they were after, and he snarled as he landed on the back police car with a thud.

He looked forwards, and then leapt forwards onto another police car, one mistake and he was road kill. But, he had an undead determination, he couldn't be stopped. He smashed the window and grabbed a piece of glass. He threw it at the tyre of the car in front of him, and then used it as a stepping stone to the next one as it swerved into a wall. He was almost at the front, he leapt forwards, trying to grab the back of the front police car, but, unexpectedly, something crashed into him in an undead spear tackle, he looked up… and saw Ryan.

Ryan vaguely clenched his fist, and then emitted a low growl. His arm shone silver, and he screeched. He leapt forwards into a 360 spin, and came crashing down on the ground, fist first. Mitch looked at him, unfazed and prepared to run at him, but then immediately stepped back as a meteor came crashing down in front of him. Mitch looked up and realized, this was the power Ryan got from the shooting star, and he could summon meteors at will.

Out in the distance, the girl looked up into the sky, she saw a meteor shower overhead, and silently wished to be let go from her prison.

Mitch looked up and saw the meteor shower approaching, he stuttered, and then dashed left. He had to get to Ryan! Mitch dodged meteors left and right, each one missing him ever so slightly. He snarled and leapt up. He wall jumped between the meteors until they finished crashing down. He was on the last meteor; he leapt up and lit his arm on eclipse fire. He turned around and began the free-fall, he had to hit Ryan with this or the impact would destroy the city.

He snarled and adjusted his position ever so slightly, his eyes lit up yellow, and he laughed as he hit Ryan with the flaming punch, Ryan was sent flying hundreds of metres into the ground, before he even got the chance to scream.

Mitch walked over to the hole were Ryan went in, and then growled into it. He ran over to a bunch of crashed meteors, picked them up, and then began to throw them into the hole, mocking Ryan by using his own weapons against him. He laughed and then picked up the last meteor he could see. He lit it up on eclipse fire, and then dropped it into the abyss where Ryan was stuck.


End file.
